habbifandomcom-20200214-history
Staff
Staff are people who look after Habbi. They make sure everything is in order. They have many more powers than a normal user has, such as the power to ban users out of the games, a staff catalogue, and many commands. These powers can be used to enforce order into the game, but they can also be abused. This is why abuse of such powers is a major violation of the rules and thus a IP ban will be given. Staff have lots of knowledge about the game and can help anyone who asks it. They can be identified with their staff badge. There are two types of staff, the moderation and the events. The moderation have many more powers than the events as they have to look after the game. The Event Staff have to provide entertainment for normal people by making games or hosting events. This article is about the moderation staff. Current moderation staff list This table shows the current staff positions. The table is subject to change and updates. Former staff These staff have either never made it to the rank of Moderator or have been fired or resigned for other reasons. Joining the moderation The moderation has always been adding new members to the team. There are various ways of applying to be a staff member. It is recommended to do most of these; instead of one to have the most likely chance of joining the moderation. Staff applications The most common method of applying for staff (and getting recognised) is by applying for staff. There are staff applications that are available from time to time. You have to answer truthfully as lying can decrease your chances dramatically. Gain a good reputation Being popular amongst members of Habbi is a great way to be recognised. Doing good deeds like helping a distressed person in WIRED, or simply contributing to the building of a room can increase your reputation. Make sure you avoid bad reputation, as it will decrease your chances. Staff positions Some staff have more power and authority over others. Owners and Managers have almost absolute power over the game. There are many moderation staff positions. Trial Moderator A trial moderator is the first position assigned when someone is picked to join the moderation team. They have limited powers to start of with. This is to test their maturity of their authority. They will be promoted to Moderator once they pass this stage. They can be identified with the 'Hobba badge'. A trial moderator can be fired if they do not keep the standards of the game. Trial moderators are the lowest position of the moderation staff (they are higher than Event Staff however) to access the Staff Chat. Moderator A moderator is the promotion of the trial moderator. They have gained additional powers (as well as the ones given when they were a trial moderator). They can be identified with a normal staff badge. Moderators tend to be the target for hackers, as they have quite a lot of power that can be abused. Super Moderator Higher rank than moderator, a Super Moderator is the head of all moderators. They are higher up in the power of authority and are very respected. Super Moderators are very trusted members of Habbi Hotel. Only a few are selected to be a super moderator. Manager Manager is a very high rank of the moderation team. It is just below the rank of the owner. They have almost absolute power and can dictate what happens in the hotel. They are also a massive target for hackers. The manager must be able to restore order of any chaos within the hotel and must make vital decisions in cases of emergency. They also must promote activities such as quests and events. Manager is the highest position where a normal person can reach in the moderation management ladder. Owner The owner is the founder(s) of the hotel. They have absolute power over the game. This means that if hackers manage to get into their account, the game could be shut down or wreak havoc. This is the position where they can access the staff catalogue. This is full of unreleased and released rares which staff can only give out during special events, as well as the VIP shop and Event Staff catalogue. They have access to every command including the ones that give out credits and pixels. Owners have the power to access 'housekeeping' - a central database where you can control the game including censorship of words and ban logs.